dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaerilde Enfys
Amaerilde is a survivor in Eden living in Milan, the daughter of a well-known Trading Commander and in an arranged marriage with Gilean. Appearance Amaerilde is a small female that stands at a seemingly normal height other places in Eden, abnormal for Milan at five feet and eight inches. She stands with a straight spine and her shoulders back, giving off an impression of royalty even through her slightly lower status. Her skin is a slight few shades darker than many of the residents of Milan but this is mostly because of her father's continuous travel while she was younger. She has long, soft brown hair that is tampered with much more than a normal person's hair. Amaerilde's mother believes that her daughter's hair should be matching her dress while out in public, this means that it is either down or pulled tightly back into a braid or bun. Her hair is adorned with pieces of molten iron that is traded from several different places in Eden, her father having gotten several from his travels, and she is rarely ever seen not wearing something in her hair. Her choice of clothing is usually something clean and flowing, hardly ever does she wear something that is made of rough linens but she has been known to wear darkly elegant, flashy outfits. The only times she wears something that is close-fitting, it is normally so that she can go on trading excursions with her father. When outside of Milan, she has a small knife that she carries with her in the off-chance that something might happen that would need her to defend herself. This is usually hidden on her belt. At times, she lines her brown eyes with a very light bit of black khol and sometimes lines her lips with anything red that she can use but the red is very rare, if ever. She keeps away from having anything to do with powder that makes her face look paler than usual as the ice in Milan does a great job of that. Personality Amaerilde gives into her personal desires far more easily than a normal 'proper' girl. She was never taught the lessons of self-sacrifice like many people should have learned from their parents but she did do what she felt was best for herself in their obviously lack of teaching. She can be compassionate but she stands firmly in what she believes in. Amaerilde has never been very persuasive nor an empathetic speaker, particularly when it comes to influencing her parents but it does happen at times when she's feeding their own greed. Due to her parent's constant fights in her childhood, Amaerilde matured quickly. She was a responsible, strong-willed girl, who continued to do as she believed was right. She followed her own instincts quite often and even took an interest in the trading business. Her strong will and self-restraint was proven when she learned of the arranged marriage that was planned for her. This was something that greatly pained her as she didn't agree with the man picked for her which lead to her talking them out of it. She's an incredibly stubborn woman and if she finds that she cannot win something, she will do whatever she can to get it. When it comes to violence, Amaerilde tries to stay out of it as much as possible unless she's forced into it. She normally has a way to keep herself still and 'soft' to others so that she will appear as non-threatening as humanly possible. There is a darker side of her that has been known to plot murder of a person if she feels that they have become too much of a threat, especially if they're becoming dangerous for anyone that she feels is a part of her family. Though she would never admit it aloud, she does have rather sensitive feelings even through her own parents' neglect. Being directly confronted, she would simply close her eyes and count to ten to attempt to keep herself from losing her own self-control. If she does manage it, Amaerilde becomes snappy and hateful, latching her jaws on anything that she thinks could be used against her verbal opponent. History Beginnings Amaerilde was born to a man and woman who had been a part of an arranged marriage all their own. Her mother was a very free-spirited woman who had been very against the entire thought of ever having to be with someone that she didn't love. Her own father had simply told her that she would learn to love the man that she was to be wed to and that their children would be the most important investment they could ever make. The woman wholeheartedly disagreed with this mindset and did everything she could to fight against it but no matter how hard she fought against it, the woman was still put into the situation that she feared. The marriage went on without a hitch and her new trader husband moved her from the forest to Lyons, one of the trading cities in the desert. There was a large period of time, around five months, where they were struggling with their business. He didn't have nearly the kind of reputation his father had when it came to being a reliable trader, so it was a bit harder on him to get anything done. It was even harder for him to convince his new wife to lay with him. Amaerilde's mother was adamant that until he built up his reputation in the town, she would not be giving herself to him even if it were in their marriage contract. The man became easily frustrated and became drunk after a particularly difficult day in the trading center. He was enraged when he came home to find that his wife was already asleep and not having set out something for him to at least eat when he came back. Grabbing her by the hair, he slammed her face into the pillow and proceeded to have his way with her that night. She kicked and fought but was unable to get herself out of the situation. The next morning, she smacked him in the face with a large metal pan used for making corn tortillas. This was the beginning of their neverending fights and Amaerilde's father simply opted to stay away from home while he was in Lyons. Childhood After she was born, Amaerilde's father was becoming a rather popular trader in Lyons, to the point where his own prowess was already remarked to his father in Milan. The older male began telling the people in Milan about his son's success out in the desert but no one knew about the hurricane of hatred that was taking over the small household. Amaerilde was a year old when her mother ended up getting pregnant again, only to lose the child to the stress of fighting with her husband. It was this kind of thing that caused Amaerilde to be the child who whimpered at loud noises and generally feared her parents for a large portion of her younger life. It wasn't until she was four years old that her father announced that they were to head to Milan immediately, his own father having passed away and left them the trading routes and business that was in lower Milan. His wife immediately fought the idea thinking it was useless to go anywhere until he told her about the city being underground and safe from the world above. She was sold immediately. It took them less than a couple of weeks to move to Milan after finalizing their deals in Lyons. Amaerilde was put into the school nearby their home, a small one with other children until her mother found out just how small and poor the tiny library was. She immediately took her daughter out of the school and hired a more proper man to do the job. Days for Amaerilde were vastly boring while she was at home with her mother. It was always the same cycle of sleep, eat, study, singing, and a short bit of playing before bedtime.It wasn't until her father began going on trading excursions out of the city that Amaerilde wanted to go with him. Her mother immediately tried to stop it but she was threatened by her husband, saying that if she didn't stop spoiling their daughter, he would find the deepest part of the sea and drown his wife in it. The woman didn't say anything and simply walked away. Trading, Singing, and Protection The father/daughter duo worked together with trades up until she was twelve. In a way, she was a bit of a constant around her father whenever they were in Lyons and, more recently, Zurich. Her mother was a bit discouraged to see that her daughter was so much more interested in trading than she was anything else and had been asking around to find out about things her daughter liked. Of course, this lead to singing. Just before her mother actually tried getting into her daughter's interests, they had to go to Lyons for a trade of wool that was needed in Milan. The trade itself wasn't an issue and they were able to get the export from Milan they had requested. After leaving Lyons and managing to get out of the desert just before nightfall, their caravan was attacked in the middle of the night as they were just halfway through the stretch of fields between desert and forest. The group that attacked them had been a small band of hunters that were well known in the area for giving traders a hard time. The two of them lost a few of their wares, but not many seeing as how a large portion of what they had with them were simply women's dresses and a few slabs of normal metal. It was after this instance, from which they just barely managed to get away, that Amaerilde's father decided to teach his daugher to use a knife. Since she wasn't very skilled with it, he encouraged her to use her own creativity and find new ways to go about actually wielding the small weapon. He had paused in their return home in order to teach her these skills. It was something she had to hide from her mother because her father knew that if she brought it up, the woman would give him hell for it. Once they returned home, it was back to normal business. Her mother was acting like a class-A bitch as usual and her father was back to ignoring his daughter in favor of arguing and fighting with his wife. It was as if nothing had changed every time they returned home. This time, it was different in the way that Amaerilde had something to do finally; singing and practicing her knife skills. These two skills kept her rather busy while she was in her room alone but that didn't mean that her knife fighting was getting much better than a regular small child fighting shadows. Her singing, however, was blossoming. A Knife-wielding Songbird and an Arranged Marriage For three years, until she was fifteen, she worked on her voice alone in her room. Oftentimes, her mother would hear it in the hallway while she passed by her daughter's room only to find that she didn't recognize the song that was coming from one of the tiny music boxes that Amaerilde had acquired through trade in Lyons. It was a song she had found lyrics to a long time before that, immediately recognizing the tune after she had heard it played on a small silver disc that had been recovered by her grandfather at one point. It had skipped quite a bit but the basic tune had been there and was recovered enough so that they could create a little box to play it, the cogs turning for as long as the box was open. Her mother became intensely jealous of her daughter's ability to sing and attempted to humiliate her through showing her father the little music box and making Amaerilde sing for him. He wasn't angry with his daughter, instead he was angry with her mother for trying to make her feel guilty for having such an ability. She didn't know what the words of the song fully meant but she did her best to immulate what it was she was reading. After her mother's failed attempt to humiliate her, Amaerilde caught sight of a young man who immediately had her heart. She did everything possible to get Gilean's attention, trying to show that she was worthy of being seen by him and heard about the Governor needing an heir not much longer after that. It wasn't until she was sixteen that she finally went to her parents and damn near begged to get her way for the first time in her life. Amaerilde wanted him and, in her mind, she was going to have him no matter what. Her mother's heart stirred for the first time in several years and she began to crack, going to her husband and telling him about the passion of which their daughter had begged. The man had argued with his wife for almost six months until he finally relented and went to the Governor. Beforehand, he told his daughter to tuck her knife under her corset and to grab her music box. The meeting had been held over several hours, of which Amaerilde had to endure her parents talking to the Governor about their various forms of trade and what they actually traded for in the cities of Milan and Zurich. Until asked what it was they believed their daughter was worthy of marrying his son for, her father immediately brought up her singing ability. He had her come forward with her music box and sing for the Governor, her clear and innocent sounding voice being a large part of the reason why he even agreed to the arrangement in the first place. The trade was a direct second in line. Once they began working on the contract, it was agreed that Amarilde would have to mother at least one child of Gilean's as well as her father having to allow the Governor to make first picks in their recent trades so that the arrangements could be finalized. Amaerilde was thrilled when she found out that it was completely finished and, upon her seventeenth birthday her father gifted her with several different pieces of sheet music he had saved for her over the past three years. He wanted his daughter to at least have something of her past to hold onto, even if it were something as simple as music that she could just escape into. There had yet to be pianos brought into Milan but her father was always on the lookout for one, guitars were easier to make and find and were sometimes the default musical instrument for people to use when making music of any kind. While Amarilde had never learned how to play the guitar, she was rather good at reading the sheet music, her father having found a good tutor to teach her how to read it while they waited the three months for the contract to be fully notarized. During this time, Amaerilde met Gilean and their first meeting could be summed up in one world; horrible. She had worn the dress that had been given to her by her father, having been specially made by a woman in Lyons, and it had been almost completely ignored. Gilean doted on her in public when his father was around to see it, making Amaerilde smile brighter than she had in years but once the doors closed, he wanted nothing to do with her. It broke her heart to think that she had done something wrong but upon realizing that he just didn't care about the formalities of being married or anything even close to that, Amaerilde fell into a depression. She had not realized that begging her parents for this one thing would have caused the man to despise her, much less ignore her outright. In an attempt not to bother him too much, she went on to work on being a 'good girl' around the lab. She openly cleaned the lab when she would hear him announce that he was finished and was very insistent about keeping it clean while he was asleep. She never once told him that she was doing it for him and would often keep herself closed in the room that was chosen for her, either reading or writing about the things that interested her the most. Amaerilde was certain he didn't even know her name. It wasn't long until she understood she had managed to trap both of them like small canarys. Instead of being happy with this, she works constantly to try to make it better, even if she has to make herself look worse than she really is. Powers and Abilities Skills: *'Singing:' Amaerilde is very talented when it comes to singing. Music in any form was her escape from her parents' continuous fighting in their home and she found that it was very much useful when she needed something while not in her parents' caravan. She found that performing services in the form of using her voice, she could manage to get a service in return which was usually something small like finding her way back to the main marketplace of whatever city she was in. ' Fighting Style:' Amaerilde has a bit of a clumsy fighting style seeing as how she's developed it on her own. She's a bit of a runner but she can stand her ground if she has to and, in some cases, be able to outsmart her opponent when it comes to using her knife. It's the same knife her father gave her with a black blade and a gut hook on the very end of it. She can made damn good use of this and can sometimes manage to actually hit something. Despite her formal and stiff appearance while in the company of her betters, Amaerilde becomes a bit of a beast when it comes to protecting someone. She understands full well that her actions above the ceiling of Milan could be either life or death and doesn't fancy finding herself or anyone else dead when there's no reason to be. Statistics Trivia * Her faceclaim is Natalie Portman, most notably Padme Amidala. Gallery natalie-portman-star-wars-6.jpg Elle-UK-November-2013-Natalie-Portman-76tghg.jpg Padme BlackTopps G7.JPG Natalie-Portman-as-Padme-Amidala-in-Star-Wars-Prequels-4.jpg Padame_Queen_Amidala_by_Blasterkid.jpg padme_pastel_large.jpg parade02.jpg Padme 5.jpg PORTRAIT-NATALIE-PORTMAN_hautes-definitions_D046046.jpg natalie-portman-star-wars-16.jpg Star-Wars-2-natalie-portman-219549_800_600.jpg star-wars-3-natalie-portman-1400x1050 (1).jpg star-wars-3-natalie-portman-1400x1050.jpg star-wars-3-natalie-portman-1600x1200 (1).jpg star-wars-3-natalie-portman-1600x1200 (2).jpg star-wars-3-natalie-portman-1600x1200.jpg star-wars-natalie-portman-1600x1200.jpg Star-Wars-natalie-portman-219539_1024_768.jpg Star-Wars-natalie-portman-219544_1024_768.jpg Star-Wars-natalie-portman-219563_1024_768.jpg Movie-Bride-Natalie-Portman-Star-Wars.jpg Padme__Rainbow_dress_by_jasonpal.jpg star wars actress natalie portman padme amidala 1186x1887 wallpaper_www.wallpaperto.com_77.jpg Character Development Category:Touched Category:Iceland Category:PC